The deployment of services associated with software can be time consuming and complicated for networks that include a large number of devices on which the software is to be deployed. Even when software is delivered to a device, the reliability of the software may need to be checked. This can be difficult to achieve when the user of the device is not capable of diagnosing any problems quickly and correctly. Furthermore, as the number of devices increases, the load on the network will likely increase. There is a desire to be able to manage devices.